metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Weaponsmith (Metro 2033)
Weaponsmith is a Ranger Pack DLC achievement awarded to the player for obtaining at least one kill with every weapons in the game. Mounted weapons do not count towards this achievement. The achievement is not accumulative, which means you need to kill within a single continuous play-session of the game (ie: no switching between levels, even after beating one). This can be a tricky achievement to get as all weapons to use are not specified and many of the weapons can only be obtained at certain locations. You do not need to kill with each variant of the weapon. (i.e: You don't need to kill with the Kalash and the Kalsah w/ scope). This achievement awards Xbox players with 40 Gamerscore upon completion. Weapons * Revolver: Can be acquired at the Exhibition armory. Humans enemies throughout the game may carry these. * Bastard: Can be acquired at the Exhibition armory. Humans enemies throughout the game may carry these. * Duplet: Can be acquired on the cart during Chase. These are not commonly used by humans enemies. * Kalash: Can be acquired at Dry Station from Bourbon. Mid to late game humans carry these. * Kalash 2012: Can be acquired from Polis or D6. These are not carried by enemies. * Hellsing: Can be acquired at Dead City 1, Front Line, Defense and Outpost. * VSV: Can be acquired at Black Station from Ulman. These are very rarely carried by late game humans. * Tihar: Can be acquired from Lost Tunnels, as well as Frontline. * Volt Driver: Can be acquired at the bandit station in Lost Tunnels, Armory Station, or Sparta. * Automatic Shotgun: Can be acquired at Dry station from Bourbon. Commonly carried by late game humans. * Heavy Automatic Shotgun: can be acquired from Armory Station or Sparta. * Grenade: Can be acquired from various human enemies. * Sticky Grenade: Can be acquired from various human enemies. * Artyom's Knife: Starting weapon. * Throwing Knife: Can be acquired from Bourbon at Lost Tunnels. Can be found on many humans afterwards. Step by Step Guide Unnamed levels should be moved though quickly but still played though, picking up kills that were missed before. Do not skip any levels. *Begin at Armory Station, preferably with a Bastard, though one can be found in the trench in Front line. **It is probably best to turn the difficulty down and purchase the Heavy Armor, to minimize the number of re-tries you will have to do. **Take either the Volt Driver or the Heavy Automatic Shotgun and proceed to the end of the level Do not forget which one you took! *Frontline **Use grenades to kill the Communists recieving instructions from their leader. **Afterwords attempt to get a kill with a sticky grenade. **Get a kill with your revolver. **Get a kill with the Bastard in your inventory or a one you find. Switch it for an AK soon afterwords. **Get a kill with an AK. **Get a kill you your special weapon you picked up and then replace it with the Tihar at the beginning of the level. **Get a kill with the Hellsing in the Nazi camp. **Keep an eye out for a Duplet and get a kill with it if you can. **Get a kill with an Automatic Shotgun. **Get a kill with a throwing knife. **You can attempt a knife kill but it isn't recommended. *Defense **Get a knife kill if you haven't before, this is an easy environment to do so in. *Child **Find one of the several Duplets coupled with dead bodies and get kill if you already haven't before. *Black Station **Get a kill with the VSV. **Get a kill with the Hellsing if you didn't in Frontline. *Polis **Purchase a Kalash 2012 if you can afford it. *Alley **Get a kill with the 2012 if you purchased it. *Sparta **Pick up the other special weapon you did not get at the Armory. **Pick up a Klash 2012 if you need it. *D6 Area **Get a kill with that last special weapon this can easily be done in Dark Star. **Get a kill with a found Kalash 2012 if you didn't purchase or pick it up beforehand. **The achievement should be earned (it may take a few minuites for the Steam version to notify the player). **If it hasn't been earned, finish any last kills with weapons you think you may have missed earlier. Some of these weapons aren't possible to obtain again, if this is the case then the best solution may be to restart. Category:Achievements Category:Metro 2033